This invention relates to scoping of parameters in a dependency graph.
Computer job control systems have been used to sequence execution of computer programs or other processes according to constraints related to the order in which the programs are to be executed. One approach to specifying the ordering constraints is using a dependency graph. The programs may accept arguments that are specified at the time jobs are submitted to the system. One example of such job control systems is a distributed batch systems in which different jobs can be specified to execute on different computers or types of computers (e.g., supercomputers), and dependencies between different jobs are explicitly identified before the jobs are executed. One approach to communication of information between jobs is through a common data store such as through files in a file system. Another example of such job control relates to job scheduling in a distributed personal computer environment, for example, scheduling maintenance tasks that need to be executed on different computers in a particular sequence.